Crumble
by SaraCwest
Summary: "I did not want you to give up your dream because of me." [TxG] One-shot


**Just a short story i wrote when I was bored today! I will get on learning to love tomorrow I swear!**

 **As always review, fave and follow**

 **Mush Love -S**

 **and of course I do not HSM**

* * *

You know when your entire world crumble down around you, if it never happened to you be glad, because it always decide to do so on the worst time possible. Like the day of your wedding that you have planned maliciously for a year's time. She was standing in her suite with her hair and make-up done and her wedding dress laced up ready to go down to the ball-room and get married to the man she had been with for three years now. He was everything she wanted and needed in a partner then why was it that when her ex-boyfriend stood in front of her all she wanted to do was throw herself in his arms and never let go of him again.

Troy Bolton: her first love and the love her of her life, the one that got away.

He was standing in front of her, his eyes just as blue as they had been four years ago when they broke up, when their carriers got in their way. It was for the best they had agreed but it had felt awful. She had cried for months after and stopped every impulse she had to contact him. Yet he was standing here on her wedding day making her question her entire relationship with James.

"Don't do it." Three words, he could say anything in the world after not seeing her for four years and he chooses those. Probably because he knows that she is weak when it comes to him and will bend to his wishes. Even if she was ready to marry another man in literally ten minutes.

"No! You can't do this!" She is fighting everything inside of her that wanted him back. She was fighting her own heart. Her voice was trembling, her body shaking with anger and tears was starting to fall from her eyes, which she angrily wipes away with the back of her hand. He was not going to see what effect he still had on her even after four years.

"I fucked up four years ago." He admits, still remaining in his place even though he just wants to take her in his arms and comfort her. But he knows that she doesn't want that. Not ever. This he had learned early on in their relationship. _"It makes it hard to breathe and process everything, also it makes me feel incapable to calm myself down."_ She had admitted to him when they had their first argument and he tried to comfort her after. After that he just sat beside her and waited it out. "I was scared." He continues.

The tears continue falling from her eyes. This was not the type of crying she had planned on doing today. She was supposed to be crying of happiness when James confessed his undying love for her. She looks away for a moment trying to compose herself and try to make sense of it all, to tell herself that she moved on and she did not need nor wanted Troy Bolton in her life.

"And what do you think I was?!" She shouts to him. "I was terrified when you got drafted to New York! Because I know you and I knew we would break up!" She shouts to him. She was beyond upset. She was heartbroken and with him being here only brought up all the pain she had felt in his absence.

He was hit with the truth of the damage he had done when he decided that they would not make it if they were on the opposite side of the country. He had done it for her so she didn't have to make the choice if she should give up on her carrier as a lawyer in Los Angeles for him. But he had never actually said that, just that long distance never worked so why even try. But just as it had broken her in half, it had crushed him to pieces as well. He had spent his first year in New York trying to forget everything about Gabriella but when you have been with someone from age of 16 to 24 they are a huge part of your life and identity so forgetting about them is easier said than done. It was also the time he spent to mush training and ended up with an injured knee and was out for a season which meant that he had even more time to think about what he had done and just more time to stop himself from calling her and beg her to take him back. It just happened to be around the time she started seeing James and he had decided that she would have some time with someone other than him for a while and when they eventually broke up he could beg her to take him back but that time never came. So here he stood asking her to not marry him.

"I am sorry. I did it for you." He tries to explain to her but she wasn't having it.

"No Troy! You had four years to contact me or show up outside my door if that is what you prefer but you choose my wedding day! Almost 1500 days to contact me and you choose today!" She screams at him, tears just falling down her face. "You had your chance to make it work but you chose not to!" She starts wiping her tears away trying to compose herself. She was supposed to be down stairs and walk down the aisle.

"But I know you to Gabriella… If I had said that I was moving to New York and said I wanted to do long distance you would eventually quit your job and move out to New York." He explains to her trying to remain calm to not make her upset again.

"Of course I would, basketball is your dream…" She begins and he interrupts her before she can go on.

"And being a lawyer in Los Angeles is yours." He replies. "I did not want you to give up your dream because of me." He explains and Gabriella just looks at him wide eyed. You could think he had saved the world from aliens. She looks away and wipes the remains of her tear stained cheeks. She looks herself in the mirror to check if her makeup was still intact. With saying another word she takes her bouquet and walks past him and out the door.

He had missed his chance.

* * *

She was having a panic attack. Her heart seemed to be on its way out her chest, her vision was blurred and when people next to her spoke it seemed like they were miles away from her. Her dress seemed too tight and she could not breathe. Her mother tried to comfort her but it was impossible. Family and friends seemed to be getting impatient which did not help the situation. "I need air." Gabriella gets out between the short breathes she was breathing at the moment.

"Okay sweetheart let's get you outside for a moment." Her mother answers in a kind and loving voice while helping her daughter out on the backyard patio that was just down the hall but it might as well have been several miles on Gabriella's unsteady legs. Gabriella sat down on a white metal chair and everything broke loose. "What is the matter mija?" Her mother asks in a loving tone while patting her back as she cried her heart out.

How could she explain what had happened earlier and even worse that she wanted run away from this hotel and whatever hotel he was staying at and kiss him and promising to never let go of him again. That he should be the one down at the end of the aisle not James. Like they had talked about before he moved away. "He came here…" She admits quietly and starts to cry once again.

Her mother moves a chair over to her and sits down and just continues to pat her back. "I know." Her mother admits and at once Gabriella shoots up and look at her mother with confusion. How could she possibly know? "He asked me where to find you a few days ago and I told him." She explains to Gabriella. "He is the love of your life Gabriella and you are his. You are incomplete without each other." Her mother had always been a fan of Troy and wanted him as her son in-law and she really thought that they would make it. Until she got the heart shattering phone call from Gabriella how Troy had broken it off and she didn't know how to go on without him. Marie had been angry for a while until she ran into Troy over Christmas that same year and he got a chance to explain himself. You must truly love someone to let them go even if you don't want to.

Gabriella just shook her head. "No… I am marrying James." She says stubbornly and it does not take long until other waves of tears make their way down her face. "I love James." She tries again between sobs.

"I don't doubt you do Gabriella. But Troy is your soul mate that trumps love any day." Even though she knows that Gabriella hates to be touched when she upset she took her face into her hands and wipes the tears away. "Go to him. Be with him." She encourages her daughter.

"But James…" Gabriella begins.

"Will understand, maybe not today but one day he will. If he truly loves you he only wants you to be happy." Gabriella nods and starts to bunch up her dress and start to get up from the chair and son enough her vision clear and her heartbeat only beating fast for the fact that she will soon see Troy.

Her mother only smiles as she sees her daughter run happily down the hall to her true love and Marie was happy for her but even happier for herself because she never liked James to begin with.

* * *

Of course he had booked under a false name. Making it impossible for her to get to his room so she sat in the foyer hoping that he would venture out for dinner or drinks and she realize that she must look crazy sitting in her wedding dress at a hotel she didn't have a room for but it paid off because a receptionist felt bad for her and 'accidently' dropped a small card with a number on it.

245

It was impossible to be discrete in a wedding dress to why even try, as fast as she can she gets into the elevator and press level six which the small info says the room will be on. The elevator seemed to be moving in a ridicules slow pace and of course people had to get on at every floor. But finally she is a floor six and as fast as possible she gets out of the elevator and start searching for room 245. It was down the hall and when she stood outside his door it daunted on her that he might have changed his mind over the last hours deciding to move on for good. She takes a deep breath and knocks on the door anyway. Because she needed him to know how she actually felt.

She could hear his heavy steps on the other side of the door. As he finally opens the door he says something. "You are in the wrong…" He stops when he sees her outside his door. It was the last person he expected to see to be honest, he thought that she was married now and was dancing the night away with her husband and family.

She is unable to speak for a moment. All the years of playing professional basketball had really payed of for him. He had an upper body like a Greek god and his low riding sweatpants didn't help her ability to speak but when she looked into those blue eyes she sees the 16 year old boy she fell in love with.

"I didn't marry him." She says and waits for his answer.

"Was it because of me?" His voice low and raspy, making her knees weak.

"Yeah.. I still love you." She admits and that was all he needed to hear before leaning down and kissing her like his life depended on it. His arms finding their way around her small waist and her arms around his neck coming as close as humanly possible after spending so long apart.

"Never leave me again?" She asks when they break apart.

"I won't!" He replies and kiss her again.

That night they just talked about everything from their break up to what had been going on in their life and stole innocent kisses every once in a while and she had stepped out of her wedding dress into one of his t-shirts and both of them felt at home because they were with their true love.

And after all that is what we all want and need when our world is crumbling around us.


End file.
